Scared of the Storm
by Savior Emma Swan
Summary: Temperance had called, needing protection. She had gotten so much more. BoothBones.


_Disclaimer- Nothing related to the TV show Bones belongs to me. Except for the DVD set, but I doubt that counts…_

This was a random one-shot that I thought of on a rainy day. Literally.

I hope you enjoy it! Please review- it makes for a sunny day!

**Scared of the Storm**

She couldn't call him. Then he would know. He would know that she was afraid. He would know that she was needy. But she didn't want to be alone, so she called. "Booth." He answered curtly.

"Booth? It's Temperance. Can you come over?" She nervously asked.

"What?" He questioned.

"It's just that…well, I don't really know how to explain it, but I seem to have an unusual physical and mental response to storms…"

"You're afraid of the thunder and lightening?" He simplified.

"I…suppose you could state it that way." She confessed.

"And you want me to come over and protect you." He concluded.

"Not…protect, parse…I just, don't feel like being alone when the weather is unpleasant." Booth chuckled openly at her valiant attempts to hide her fear.

"I'll be right there." He told her.

"Really? Because you don't have to…"

"Bones, chill, I'm coming."

There was an audible sigh coming from Bones's end of the telephone line, and then finally, "Thank you."

Bones could almost see the smug look on Booth's face as he said, "You're welcome." Temperance looked around her apartment, attempting to judge if it was suitable for a guest. It wasn't. Even for Booth. She haphazardly sped around the large residence, picking up every wrapper and piece of clothing in sight. Usually a clean-freak, she has let her penthouse go to hell as she fervently worked on her novel. 20 minutes after Bones had first picked up the phone; there was a knock at her door. It had to be Booth. How did he get up without buzzing her? Bones walked to the door, attempting to calm herself, and asked him just that. "Well, when you flash a badge, there aren't that many people willing to argue with you."

"Booth! You used your FBI authority to get up to my apartment! I could've just let you up."

"Geez Bones, way to overreact. I came- didn't I?" Bones's shoulders slumped and she looked resigned. He had come, and quickly at that. And he didn't have to.

"You're right," she admitted, "Thank you, for coming."

"Wow, you're very agreeable when you're scared." Booth taunted.

"I'm not…scared. I'm just…nervous."

"Oh, ok then." Booth cocked a suspicious eyebrow before continuing, "If you were only nervous, why did you call me over here. The strong, independent Temperance Brennan doesn't admit that she needs someone just because she's nervous. Scared, maybe. Nervous, definitely not."

"Fine! I'm scared, alright, I hate storms!" Stunned at her anger, he immediately switched from teasing to caring.

"It's ok," he reassured her, "I'm here, nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you." Bones didn't know whether it was exhaustion from work or fear of the thunder and lightening, but something drove her into Booth's strong arms. He accepted her without question and pulled her close. He didn't know whether it was pride or instinct, but something about holding her just felt right.

In a sweet gesture, he kissed the crest of her head and whispered, "Don't be afraid. You're ok." Bones had never been more grateful for the company of another person ever before in her life. Knowing that he must be getting tired standing at her door, she broke the tender embrace and led him over to her couch. Booth sat down and was stunned at what he found himself facing. An HD, plasma screen television, right there in Bones's living room. "Whoa, Bones…would ya look at this!"

She smiled and said, "I had a feeling you would like it. You keep telling me that I need to buy a television, and I trust your judgment, so…"

"You trust my judgment? Thanks Bones." Her smiled widened as she walked over to hand him the remote.

"I get over 1,000 channels, it's very nice. You wouldn't believe what some people put on television though." Booth laughed and found the sports channel, the football game scheduled for that night had been rained out, so the station was replaying the previous week's game. Bones felt oddly comfortable having Booth in her apartment, sitting on her couch, watching TV. It was almost like they were living together. Almost. She walked into her kitchen and popped two bags of popcorn, and grabbed two bottles of beer. Carefully, seeing as how she was attempting to balance a giant bowl and two bottles, she walked back into the living room. Booth's eyes widened as she approached with what he considered the perfect snack.

"Nice job!" He enthused, before standing to help with all of the concessions. They sat together in a comfortable silence, watching the game, eating the popcorn, and drinking the beer. They didn't notice it, but as the minutes ticked by, the space between them narrowed, until their sides were melded together. Booth absentmindedly draped his arm across Bones's shoulder, and she put up no objection. The game came to a close, and she turned to face him just as he was turning to her.

"What now?" She asked, trying to be personable, but sounding extremely seductive. Booth had had an internal debate doing on for over two years as to how to handle his feelings for Bones, and in that one moment, with those two words, he knew only one way it could end. He leaned in slowly for a passionate kiss, and she allowed herself to lean back. As they kissed a million thoughts ran through each of their heads. Is this right? How will this end? Is this just for one night? But they were too joyful at the time to care, giving each of the questions the same answer. It doesn't matter. Bones pulled away and playfully led Booth down the hall to her bedroom, where their saga finally came to its inevitable finale. Or was it the premiere? Temperance had called, needing protection. She had gotten so much more. And as they lay together, under the covers in each other's arms, the storm stopped and gave way to a beautiful sunrise.

THE END

Well, what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Thank you!


End file.
